humans_vs_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Five
Overview The Big Five are a loosely organzed group of the most reknown warriors in Odyssia. They are known for their exploits and personal abilities, and are almost universally respected and known through the entire planet. Each individual proves their worth by being appointed a slot once a member is killed or leaves. Selection is subject to the will of the group, as The Big Five is most well known for its cooperation in battle. They fight together as a means of keeping their indomitable reputation, as well as their own lives and power. The group is known for being fair and thus generally not taking part in battle for the sake of battle, but seeing as their reputation precedes them, it is often necessary for them to fight in order to uphold their titles and protect themselves. The Big Five has no main objective, instead it is a group of the five "most brilliant" individuals in Odyssia. The five have always had power, wealth, intelligence and "great toys to play with" when it came to fighting, but what is most important is their teamwork when facing someone that would challenge them. Number One Since the beginning of the group, the Number One slot has been held by Dorax Vile. Arguably the most powerful person in Odyssia based off of reputation alone, Dorax Vile thinks extremely highly of himself perhaps as a result of his status. All who wish to become "Number One" must eventually defeat Dorax Vile, a no doubt daunting task as he has not lost his title after multiple years of having occupied it. Number Two The Number Two slot was formerly occupied by Dylan The Oni Smith, however, Dylan left Odyssia by traveling away on a superweapon he dubbed "The Whale" and has not been heard from since. The Number Two slot is now occupied by Painlord Mercer, who is known for his speed and intelligence. Number Three The Number Three slot is occupied by Zieg Wolfblade, who holds the distinction of being the "top werewolf" in Odyssia after killing the former holder of that particular distinction. Formerly the Number Four, Zieg Wolfblade moved up to ultimately occupy the Number Three position where he currently resides. Number Four The Number Four spot is currently occupied by Kamiyou, who is perhaps the least well-known of the Big Five. He is known for "sticking to the sidelines," but is still regarded as a very worthy opponant. In order to work one's way up the ladder to defeat the Big Five, one must in theory, start with him. (Although whether or not it is convention to start with attacking the lowest number in the Big Five, has not been established. It could be argued that by attacking The Number One, a theoretical assailant could gather the element of surprise over the other members.) Number Five The Number Five slot currently remains unoccupied, as the current four members of the Big Five have not seen fit to appoint anyone to the slot. Currently it seems as if no one has impressed them thoroughly enough to gain that particular distinction. Other Noteworthy Individuals *Panther of the Moon: Went into the forest never to return, but well known as one of the only individuals worthy of standing up to the Big Five in terms of strength. *Harmony-B: Known as the "Queen of Evil," she is allegedly in the running for the Number Five position as of late. *God MadChild: A lacky of the Big Five, known for having "a bark worse than his bite." Known to be an underground informant. Category:Character Category:The Big Five